


conceptual poetry.

by transplisetsky



Series: just me messing with words [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transplisetsky/pseuds/transplisetsky





	1. about the nightingales, the shadows and the moonlight.

where are them,   
little specks of reflected sound   
over plains of silvery white?  
the awakening of rustling wings   
and disturbed leaves.

they are agile and sharp  
scared monsters, bullet like.  
hiding in corners, cages, myths  
lies, blankets, everything in-between.  
hiding away from the poisonous light.

he’s left behind  
old castles and stained glass empires.  
violent language;   a weapon, a killer  
with a frail image, air-filled bones and empty lachrymals.

he could be made of fear,    fire    and    blood;  
rune-marked pillars, permafrost and seasons  
sold in the black-market as a holy relic;  
but he’s just   snippets  and  fragmented meanings.

where are my scorched wings?  
she stares down at you, hateful and compassionate.  
_behind the veil of my reign, we all are iron._  
and you can’t be lost if you don’t belong to anywhere.


	2. about the longing, a mansion and the derisive desires.

i wish i could carry you to bed,   
and undress you.   
blow out the candles  
and the scent of nostalgia.

paint my voice liquid,  
and soft [as thunder].  
matching your crystal wrists  
with your crowns [of rust].

i wish i could crack your ribs open   
all of them, one   
by    one  
and rip your heart out.

so that way i could sleep,  
soundly, eternally  
in the hole left behind,   
lulled by your waning warmth.

i laugh, at my own daring.  
i’ve been cursed with the weak body of a mortal  
and the lasting, burning hatred of a demon.  
 _this is enough, this will never fullfill me._


End file.
